Half Blood
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Lexy decides to go to kitchen one night very early morning for a snack only to find a hidden potion Orochimaru seems to have left behind. Now she has to deal with the long lasting effects of the potion which turns her into a hot, flirtatious, and horny gentleman. But also something else. Rated M:blood,lemon,the usual Cast:lexy,olivia,akatsuki
1. The Change

**YAY! Another story in my settings by none other than...Princess Shadowfiend...a.k.a. LEXY! XD**

When Olivia woke up one morning, Lexy was not in her usual place hogging her chest. Looking around her sapphire orbs widened when a sudden loud crash came from downstairs in the kitchen.

Turning her attention to the digital clock on the bedside table it glared at her in angry red. 3:41 a.m. Too early for the brunette to be awake.

Glancing to see Tobi scrambling out of bed in his shirtless, spongebob squarepants boxers glory, they both sent the other a nod of agreement and rushed down the stairs.

The other occupants; Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, seeing as the Immortal Combo were on a bounty hunt to pay the upcoming bills, were already at the destination.

But the lights were out. No noises could be heard. Just plain silence and darkness like nothing happened.

Sasori reached over to flick on the lights, but it didn't turn on. Kisame sniffed a bit, and picked up a faint scent of plaster. Someone smashed the lightbulb.

"Everyone watch your step. There might be glass on the floor." he warned, accepting a tiny flashlight from the puppeteer who had come prepared.

A small groan had Olivia turning and traveling away from the group and around the counters. Right there, collapsed in front of the sink, was an unconscious body.

"Kisame I found someone! Bring the flashlight!" she hollered, hoping it was Lexy, yet not. If it was the brunette then that would mean she was seriously hurt to not respond to her abrupt order.

* * *

The men circled her, some holding their hands out for guidance and accidentally grabbing her face. The brute aimed the beam of light at the person's head, and they were quick enough to catch a glimpse of chocolate brown eyes before they turned their head with a groan, showing off a head of soft brown hair.

"Lexy!" Olivia plighted, kneeling down to pat the brunette's cheek in hopes to rouse her. She soon figured out that it wasn't her. Their jawline felt too masculine, yet still smooth.

"Damn it woman... Stop." they growled out weakly, a tanned string hand grabbing her wrist to stop the patting.

"Fucking head hurts." they added with a deep and velvety voice that put Itachi and Madara to shame, though still had a slightly rough edge to it.

Tobi quickly left the kitchen to soon return with a new lightbulb for the ceiling, using help from Itachi's Sharingan to place it in.

This time when Sasori flicked the switch again, the man- boy yelled out in pain, turning over on his stomach to shield his eyes.

"Damn it Sasori turn that fucking light off!" he demanded.

The red head glared, but then gasped at remembering only two people would yell at him like that when angry. Hidan was on a mission with Kakuzu so that suggestion was ruled out.

"Lexy?" he uttered warily, motioning for his lover to find a piece of black cloth as a blindfold.

"Fucking no shit Sherlock now turn it off!" Lexy repeated, her/his skin seeming to sizzle as if being burned, and she screamed in pain.

Doing as told Sasori turned the lights off and helped put the blindfold on her.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you kitten?" Kisame asked, gingerly helping the teen stand without touching the rapidly healing burns.

"Found this purple bottle in a hidden latch inside the cabinets." she answered, grunting.

Eventually they managed to dim all the lights in the building just enough so that Lexy could bear with it without burning. When they took the time after helping her sit on the couch in the living room it was then that they noticed her new...appearance.

She had gotten taller, much taller, now barely a centimeter shorter than Itachi. She was obviously turned to male due to the sculpted eight pack and chest plates. Her tan had gotten a little darker, and her hair was a messy bed head. Perfect epitome of sexy as Deidara had put it.

"Lexy?" Olivia stammered, covering her nose.

"Hmm?"

"W-why are you naked?"

"And have a hard on, un?" Deidara added, staring at the fine specimen of the male's genitella with a bit of drool getting swiped away by Sasori.

The brunette made a sound of confusion in the back of her throat, peeking her eyes to glance down between her legs to see that she was indeed having an extremely hard erection. A very painful one at that.

"So that's why I've been hurting in a way that didn't feel good at all." she uttered, scowling at the cock.

Lifting a rippling arm she began to reach out to grasp it, planning on masturbating and not caring if they were watching, but a large blue hand grabbed her wrist.

* * *

Immediately the teen snapped out, trying to free her arm. "Let me go!"

Kisame gave her an unamused look while kneeling, soon smirking when she stilled as he placed his head in between her thighs.

"Give us a couple minutes." he ordered to the group that was watching with deep interest.

A sharp glare from the sexually frustrated teen was all it took to have them scrambling and shoving each other to leave the two alone.

Kisame took a final glance around to check if the coast was clear and attacked the small slit that was oozing the salty pre cum. Lexy reacted by arching her back with a loud groan that had the brute chuckling.

"You're not very resistant this time are you kitten?" he commented with a coy smirk.

Before the brunette could counter him he engulfed the hot member completely, deep throating her. She responded with a choked moan that was followed by a gasp and a buck of her hips when began to bob his head, sucking hard and firmly.

Kisame lifted his hand to play with the teen's balls, lightly tugging them and pulling his head up till only the tip remained in his mouth to tease and suck as he pleased. Nipping the bulbous tip gently with his teeth the girl finally came with a loud grunt, the seed shooting inside his open mouth and coating his lips.

Standing up Kisame swallowed, licking his lips with a satisfied grin and observing the sweating brunette who was gasping for air.

Bending forward he picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder, carrying her upstairs to the room Olivia and Tobi were hiding.

* * *

Opening the door Kisame waltzed inside with his signature shark like grin and plopped Lexy onto the bed.

"I have a feeling she'll be waking up again for another go pretty soon." he spoke, giving the two a saucy wink before leaving.

Olivia glanced at Tobi, as he did the same to her, then both looked to the unconscious girl that was still bare with her chest heaving.

"What do we do now Olivee?" Tobi inquired, worried for the brunette.

"I don't know, but I'm getting really hot and bothered because of that new body of hers." the woman replied, biting her lip and flicking her glazed sapphire eyes up and down Tobi's body heatedly.

Tobi caught this and snickered. "We're not the only ones that are horny Olivee. Just listen, everyone's doing it right now."

He motioned for her to cup her ears and perk them to the side. He was right. Moans and heated yells were coming from all around them in the other rooms. Snorting in laughter she cuddled with the black haired boy and hugged his arm, trying to get to sleep.

"We should get some rest so that we won't be all grumpy in the morning. You have any earplugs?" she asked.

Tobi nodded and reached over the nightstand to open the drawer to pull out two pairs of earplugs.

"Tobi is always prepared because he is a good boy!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out with a wink.

Rolling her eyes Olivia placed them in her ears, silencing the erotic sounds that would've had her pouncing the male without second thought, sighing when her mind began to lull her back to blissful sleep.

**TBC: *to be continued* **


	2. Hidan gets PWNED

"Oh wake up and shine us with your sapphire eyes and light the baby blue skies."

Olivia stirred slightly. What was that charming voice? And was he singing about her?

"Make the birds sing my melody with the voice of the Sirens my beautiful Olivia~"

And he was strumming a guitar with a calm, happy tune that was perfect for waking up to on a sunny early morning.

Olivia stretched and yawned, popping her blue eyes to see soft brown ones gleaming with happiness. It certainly almost made her jolt back with a scream if a strong tanned hand hadn't slapped into her mouth.

Her captor shushed her while jerking his head to Tobi's sleeping form, whom was happily snoring louder than a whirring chainsaw with an arm sprawled out next to him, the other covering his eyes, and mouth agape with drool dripping sluggishly from the corner.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." the boy murmured, giving her a crooked grin that matched Deidara's to a T.

When he removed her mouth it came back to her like a ton of bricks.

"Lexy?!"

"Shh!" the brunette shushed her, covering her mouth yet again before checking to make sure Tobi was still asleep.

* * *

The teen then nodded with frown.

"Yeah but don't call me Lexy anymore, it just doesn't feel right since I'm a guy and all." he told her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay? Do you want to go downstairs and join everyone for breakfast?" Olivia asked, looking at the teen worriedly.

The boy chuckled before pulling out a tray from behind his back. It was a plate full of homemade chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry muffins with a glass of orange juice.

"Tada~" he uttered, a light blush staining his cheeks.

The woman stared at the boy who was once a crazy teenage girl that was and still is, hopefully, her best friend.

"Are you feeling alright Lex- I mean.., what do you want to be called?" she inquired as he placed the tray over her lap now that she was sitting up.

He hummed while tapping his chin. "Hmm, how does Samaru sound?"

Olivia frowned, mentally fighting herself to accept the new name and also agreeing that the name suited him. Was he even Lexy anymore? She couldn't tell.

One, he was calm and notably quiet compared to the girl. The aura he gave off was wild, but gentle at the same time, and the way he spoke sounded... Formal with a bit of accent that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

* * *

"Olivee?"

Uh oh.

Tobi suddenly snapped up, somehow avoiding from knocking over the tray, and launched a solid punch at the other boy.

Then, the impossible happened, and by impossible not even 'Lexy' was capable of doing it, the brunette simply caught his fist with a blank stare.

"Tobi you damned fuckwit it's me." Samaru growled, releasing Tobi's hand.

'Well' Olivia thought. 'At least that part of her hasn't changed, though it still sounds rather-' before she could complete that thought the door swung open and Hidan was running in swinging his scythe in fury.

"Get the fuck off of her!" he shouted.

Samaru yelped with surprise when the top blade barely nicked him on the cheek, a small droplet falling from the opening.

"Oh shit." he muttered, knowing if he didn't act fast he was as good as dead.

Snarling to show a pair of deadly sharp canines Samaru vanished, appearing behind Hidan and disarming him with a swift crescent kick.

Before the albino had the chance to bring himself together and formulate a plan, how he could do that you can guess, the brunette already had him pinned to the floor with one hand holding his wrists above his head, the other planted firmly onto his bare chest, and a knee pressed between his thighs, rubbing against a quickly hardening bulge.

Olivia took that chance to notice the skinny black jeans he was wearing that showed off the figure of his obviously tight ass, complete with a crimson leather belt.

Hidan began to shout, flailing his body as much as possible until he moaned out suddenly, and by that time Kakuzu was at the door, staring at the two with a raised brow, then to the duo that was trying to enjoy sharing their breakfast in bed.

Like hell were they putting this good food to waste.

Quickly, in the blink of an eye, the teen was off the Jashinist and by Olivia's side, glaring at the men with glowing red eyes.


	3. Klutz

Hidan was glaring at the brunette with a blush from his spot next to a scowling Kakuzu. Madara was staring wide twitching eyes and mouth agape, not believing that his niece had turned into his new nephew. For now, hopefully.

Kisame was trying hard not to blurt out how sexy Samaru sounded last night lest he'd get neutered by a certain overprotective uncle. Itachi sighed and shook his head as did Sasori. Deidara was inwardly crying about Kisame getting to have him before he could.

Olivia was trying hard not to blush from the hard eight pack that pressed against her thinly covered back, easily feeling the warmth that radiated from the brunette through her skimpy light green noodle strap.

Built arms wrapped around her shoulders while a smooth chin rested atop her head. Tobi was whining on how he didn't like Loo Loo's new name.

"So Lexy drank a mysterious potion that was hidden in the kitchen ridiculously late at night while we were gone." Kakuzu uttered, deciding to break the silence, even from Tobi's whining it was still unnerving.

Zetsu frowned with a tilted head. "A potion? (Do you still have the vial Sasori?)"

The puppeteer nodded and hassled the medium sized glass bottle to the plant man that was looking rather scared.

"From what I figured out already from the label on the bottom it was created by Orochimaru-" Sasori was interrupted by a random crash of a case somewhere in the building and everyone looked to Itachi who was visibly seething.

* * *

"Don't ever mention that bastard's name." he warned, and Kisame calmed him with a hug and soothing words that his brother would be fine.

Clearing his throat he continued. "As I was saying, it was created by Orochi-" he glanced at the Uchiha with a look. "-maru. What exactly it did to Lexy-"

"Samaru." he was corrected by the teen and he growled, getting tired of being interrupted.

The brunette released Olivia from his possessive hold and held his hands up in defence with a chuckle. "Sorry Sasori."

Sending a glare to everyone as if saying 'I dare you to interrupt me again' he continued. "I was planning on borrowing your greenhouse so that I can make a cure for it."

Zetsu nodded, granting the redhead permission before leading him out of the residence to head out to his greenhouse.

When the door shut Samaru was the first to speak, albeit nervously from all the stares he got. "So uh... Who wants homemade chocolate chip pancakes? Olivia and Tobi already ate."

Hidan was the first to jump at the proposal, demanding that he was hungry as fuck, and was soon followed suit by the others.

"Want to help Olivia?" he inquired the petite woman with a kind smile that Kakuzu quickly noticed with a small growl that went unnoticed.

* * *

Olivia nodded with a light blush and was kindly led to the kitchen by a strong hand gently pushing her by the small of her back.

Hidan took notice of this act after he was done complaining about his hunger and stared while gaping like a fish.

"Did you fucking see that?!" he exclaimed.

They all nodded, but ran to the kitchen in alarm when a loud scream shook the place.

Samaru was standing at the counter, spoon in hand, and a giant mixing bowl filled with pancake batter and Hershey chocolate chips covering his handsome face.

Olivia stood next to him, a hand on the counter still frozen in motion like she was lifting something and the other covering her mouth as she watched him with wide eyes.

The batter sluggishly dripped down and over Samaru's pursed lips, which soon turned to a giant grin after poking his tongue out to catch the drop. "Not bad babe, just needs mixed a little more."

He took the bowl off his head to show his messy soft locks covered in the stuff and handed it to the woman. "You can go on ahead and fix up another while I take a quick shower, ok?"

Everyone parted away to let him pass through the door, watching his retreating form with unhinged jaws.


	4. Not Human and Horny Deidara

Olivia had little trouble fixing up another bowl and had just finished making the first plate by the time Samaru came back downstairs from his shower.

Deidara was about to scream in sexual frustration when he spotted the small droplets of water streaming down his tanned torso, some following the lines of the bulging abs.

His still wet hair stuck to his face while a towel was thrown casually over his shoulders, and still wearing the same skinny black jeans but this time with the belt unbuckled and the button still undone to show a neat line of dark hairs leading inside.

Olivia swore to herself that she was going to have a heart attack. Kakuzu already did have a heart attack and was currently being fanned frantically by his albino lover who had stuffed tissue wads up his nose.

Kisame and Itachi cleverly turned away before their eyes could betray them by forcing to stare at his now almost dark sexy eyes that nearly had the raven sneering in envy.

"Sammy looks sexy!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his arms.

Samaru smirked at all their reactions and stepped over to lightly bump Olivia away from the stove with his hip, skilfully flipping the pancakes.

When he filled a third plate he pulled the strawberry muffins out from the oven, ignoring the Helper Glove despite Tobi's warnings, and showed no signs of pain.

* * *

'And she still has her high pain tolerance.' Olivia mentally added.

"Alright who wants breakfast!" he hollered over his shoulder, and they all, minus Kakuzu who's unconscious body was dropped by Hidan so he could join in with everyone fist pumping and loud 'Yeah's!'.

Olivia sat next to Kakuzu, nibbling on a muffin since it smelled so delicious that she confirmed her full stomach could handle a few more bites. Kakuzu steeled himself so that he wouldn't have another heart attack and could eat.

'Two heart attacks, and this time just from coming out of the shower!' he piqued to himself, ashamed, but quickly forgetting after the first bite of the pancakes.

"Why don't you fix me breakfast in bed kitten?" Kisame uttered with a toothy smirk.

Samaru gave him an unamused look from his spot leaning against the doorframe to watch them eat heartily.

"More importantly," Itachi added. "Why aren't you eating with us?"

At the very important question everyone stopped eating and looked to the now suddenly nervous brunette.

"Uh... I er- I already ate before you guys woke up." he stammered.

He blushed in shame at being caught thanks to the blank look Itachi gave him from his obvious lie.

"Le-Samaru," Olivia quickly corrected herself. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Samaru grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck while biting his lip, revealing a sharp canine poking out. "I umm... Damn it." he cursed.

"I can't eat human foods." he said finally, looking to the floor.

* * *

Madara, who was silent up till now, pushed his chair out and stood to walk up to his nephew, gripping his chin firmly to force his mouth open and show off his longer than average teeth.

Samaru stared guiltily into his uncle's eyes, silently noting that they were now only a few centimetres different in height.

"You're a vampire." the eldest Uchiha stated bluntly.

"What?!" they all exclaimed, nearly jumping out of their seats if Madara hadn't shushed them.

"Relax." he uttered, patting the boy on the head with a smirk, and the teen pouted in return. "He's only a half vampire, or Half Blood."

"Half Blood? How is that even possible?" Kakuzu inquired.

"It's not unless it's through experimentation. I've only seen two others in my life. They are able to survive without feeding for several days and are more resistant to sunlight than full bloods, and physically stronger." Madara informed them, pinching the teen's cheek for the fun of it.

"Though unlike full bloods, they can't stand being in regular unnatural light; it burns them alive if in it too long unless, comically, they put on sunblock or take special pills that I'm sure Sasori will have no issue creating." he muttered the last part, hoping that the redhead really wouldn't mind making some to last the teen till he was returned to normal.

"Wait a fucking second." Hidan spoke after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"If you still need fucking drink blood, won't we get turned if you fucking bite us?" he questioned.

* * *

"You don't need to worry about that," Madara uttered. "Half bloods don't have the ability to turn others into vampires. But when they are hungry they are more vicious, though they politely ask their victim if they can feed first for some reason."

Everyone looked to the brunette whom in the past they couldn't see or imagine being 'polite', but from how things had been going within the morning so far anything is possible.

"But who will s-... HE be feeding from?" Olivia asked.

"Depends on HIS sexual interest." Madara answered, teasing her for still getting the genders mixed up. The woman stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful Olivia, or I might find a better use for that tongue of yours." Samaru said giving a saucy wink.

He caught the plate that was aimed for his face and blinked at Kakuzu. "Jealous much stitches?" he teased, blowing a kiss.

The miser stiffened at the flirtatious gesture, his mask hiding the faint pink stain on his cheeks. The brunette pushed himself off the doorframe and stretched with a yawn.

"I'm gonna take a nap on the couch." he declared, popping his neck and shoulders loudly.

A few seconds later everyone was done eating and putting dishes in the sink and headed to their own rooms or going out on missions.

All except Deidara, who was standing before the teen's sleeping form, eyes darkening in lust at the exposed position he had fallen asleep in.

Body laid out across the cushions, one leg hanging over the edge, the other bent with its knee leaning against the side. His towel was left on his now semi dry and messy hair, head propped up on the armrest by his folded arms to keep the sofa from getting too wet.

The blonde licked his lips, eyeing the bulge in his pants caused from it's size and the tightness of the clothes, though they didn't seem to be uncomfortable.

"I want you now, hmm." he growled huskily, leaning down to loom over the teen.


	5. Set My Blood on Fire

Samaru twitched with a small groan when Deidara let his hand trail it's tongue up his built torso, then clasping around a nipple as he leaned further, lips parted slightly to release small pants.

The brunette whimpered as his bud was tortured, turning his head side to side, arms unconsciously moving about to grab at something. Anything.

Deidara gave a low chuckle, his hand mouth releasing the swollen red pebble with a small 'pop' and he directed his now free hand lower to the hem of his undone pants, slipping his fingertips beneath the elastic band.

Sensing the intrusion Samaru's eyes snapped open to see Deidara straddling him, hands almost in his pants, his hazel eyes sparking into life as the haze that covered them splashed away without a second to spare.

He then gulped, staring heatedly at the twitching bulge at the blond's crotch that continued to grow.

"What the hell?" Samaru snapped, attempting up sit up, only to be constricted by the angle Deidara was sitting at.

Pausing the blonde looked down on him, his azure eyes flickering.

"What, un? You were clearly enjoying yourself." he chuckled darkly, leaning down to arch his back and capture the brunet's lips.

Letting out a muffled grunt of protest Samaru shoved at his chest but could not shift the determined male, his eyebrow twitching as he only became more infuriated by the unwelcome caressing.

* * *

Shoving with a lot more force than before the brunet finally managed to drive Deidara back, his body tilting until he lost balance and dragged himself with the other. With the blonde now on his back Samaru was bent forward between his own legs, while Deidara grasped hold of his wrists tightly.

Furrowing his brow he made quick work of rearranging himself so that he could keep the blond down against the sofa, the hazel tone of the brunet's eyes shuddering as he glared icily down at him.

"Wanna take over?" the blond asked, hitching his brow as he took a moment to examine the situation they were in now cockily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Samaru hissed through clenched teeth, crinkling his brow.

"What does it look like?" the blonde replied heatedly, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck to drag him down.

Teeth clashed against teeth, the bomber's rough lips pressing against the other's until finally he seemed to move his own mouth simultaneously with the other's. Mumbling every time Deidara bucked against Samaru's crotch both men began to run their fingers through one another's hair.

Running his hand up Deidara's stomach, past the fishnet shirt and underneath the thin fabric, Samaru bit his lower lip and then kissed the side of his lower jaw.

His spare hand drifting underneath to grope the blond's arse tightly, the tight grip causing Deidara to buck much harder than before and grind against Samaru roughly.

Drawing a moan from one another Samaru made swift work of tearing Deidara's shirt off of his upper torso, a small clatter ringing around the room as he threw it across the living room nonchalantly.

* * *

Pushing his hand into the brunet's pants Deidara began to caress the erect shaft hidden deep in the confinements of Samaru's pants. Moaning softly at the painfully slow motion the brunet mimicked him and slid his hand into his baggy blue pants.

The brunet gasped when a strong, lithe muscle wrapped around his shaft, then glared heatedly at the smirking blond. Throat vibrating from a deep growl Samaru lowered himself and nipped at a perked nipple, almost grinning at hearing the bomber hiss in pleasure.

"Samaru." Deidara moaned out when the teen pumped his shaft with harder strokes, his back arching slightly as he did the same, his hand mouth sucking hard to earn more deep sounds from the other male.

He suddenly found himself flipped onto his stomach, a muscular arm pulling his waist up to arch his back, and shivered at feeling cool air invade his backside.

"Un..." Deidara grunted when a finger began to prod his anus, stretching him a little too quickly when a second was added, but wasn't about to complain as the hand wrapped around him sped up.

Samaru felt his blood pumping inside him, almost blind with feral lust, and leaned down to tease the stretched hole with his tongue, the pink appendage causing the blond to jerk with a choked gasp.

Sensing that he was prepared the brunet lowered the waistline of his skinny jeans till his member shot out, hard and smooth. Placing the tip at Deidara's entrance he steadied himself before plunging in, both men releasing strangled moans.

* * *

Samaru slowly moved his hips forward, getting the feel of how it worked with the actual thing then decided to follow instinct and pounded the daylights out of the blond when he began to whine at him to hurry up and screw him.

"AH! S-Samaru!" Deidara choked out, barely able to hold himself up with his hands, body almost spasming when his climax neared.

"Damn it Deidara! Scream for me!" Samaru growled out, accelerating his thrusts as he pistons mercilessly into him.

Fists clenching the fabric of the cushions beneath them Deidara hollered out the teen's name, white lights blinding him as Samaru gave a final jerk then pulling out to release on the couch, groaning and collapsing on top of the man who was already limp from exhaustion.

Hearing a disruptive cough the teen made a murmur of confusion and looked up to see Sasori giving him a displeased scowl.

"And what are you doing with MY brat?" he hissed, preparing to advance towards them.

"Hey don't be giving ME that look he's the one who made the first move and didn't get off when I protested!" Samaru snapped, glaring at the redhead and pushing himself off the sleeping blond.

'Guess I went a little overboard.' he thought, grimacing at the light bruising that decorated the sides of the blond's bottom.

Zetsu came up behind the puppeteer, arms full of herbs and plants, and cocked a brow at the sight.

"Well, this is something I wouldn't mind seeing everyday. (Just wish I was involved in it.)" he uttered, smirking to have a few inhumanly sharp teeth poke out the side of his mouth.

Sasori stepped over to grab Samaru's ear, dragging him off the sofa and into the kitchen after tossing a blanket over his lover.

"We need to have a serious talk." he spoke, giving the brunet a stern look and crossing his arms after the teen sat down.


	6. Where's Samaru?

Olivia had looked everywhere; the bedrooms, the bathrooms, kitchen, under the beds and kitchen table. He was nowhere.

Deidara and Sasori had taken to looking on the rooftops and basement. Tobi went over to his lover's apartment to see if the brunet had gone over there. Kisame and Itachi checked Zetsu's greenhouse and the living room.

But Samaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell had he gone?" she asked herself.

"Hell if I should know." spoke Hidan, who was lounging calmly on the couch in the living room with Kakuzu. Neither appeared worried in the least about the missing teen.

Blinking in bemusement she placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of them.

"Tell me what you know." she spoke sternly, catching the faint shiver that was barely visible on her lovers.

When they said nothing for a few moments she reached over and yanked on Hidan's ear; something she knew he hated.

* * *

The albino grunted in slight pain, wincing.

"Tell me Hidan." she demanded again.

Her lover murmured two words and Kakuzu growled at him.

"Traitor."

"You locked him in a CLOSET?! WHY?!" she screeched, shaking Hidan by the shoulders to make his head toss back and forth.

"Sasori told us about the incident with Deidara and we figured precaution was needed." Kakuzu spoke, inwardly flinching at the bewildered expression she had, obviously pissed. Or worse.

She'd probably murder them with her own bare hands if she was capable.

"How long?" she inquired, tapping her foot impatiently.

The miser's eye twitched at each tap, and he regretted his next words.

"Three days."

All went silent, and the two men shrank back at the blank face she had, knowing what was to come next, and it came in the form of two slaps that would without a doubt swell their faces and her hands for at least a week.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

* * *

. . . . .

Olivia marched down to Hidan's and Kakuzu's room, kicking down the door and rushing to their closet to yank the door open.

Samaru was tied and gagged in the corner, most likely unconscious and ill from lack of nourishment.

"Samaru!" she plighted, kneeling down to tug the cloth from his mouth.

He instantly snapped his eyes open, looking to her in alarm and sighing at recognizing she was not a threat.

"Olivia?" he croaked, glancing at her reddened hand momentarily before asking.

"What are you doing here?"

He furrowed his brows at noticing the question was very unnecessary and shook his head to clear his disoriented vision. Not having anything to eat since the day he was changed really put him out of it.

When he recalled that one fact while Olivia worked on the binds immobilizing him he shouted in pain when his stomach clenched as his throat felt like it was on flames.

"Oh my god! Samaru are you ok?" Olivia asked, placing a hand on his back.

The brunet shook his head, grabbing at his throat and choking out with strangled gasps.

"B-blood... I need blood. Now."

* * *

Body moving on instinct at his urgent demand, he grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, though not too hard to keep from harming her.

Olivia, who was petrified when his eyes flashed a glowing crimson, jolted slightly when his smooth lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

"Can I please feed from you, my dear Olivia?" he whispered gently, his hot breath making her ear twitch as heat flooded over her face.

Voice forming words without her control, her lips moved, allowing the breathless vocals to pass through.

"Yes, you can."

His lips moved down to her pulse after murmuring a gentle phrase of gratitude, softly pecking the erratic beating. The smooth caress sent a numbing sensation through her body, like a fast acting tranquilizer.

Finding the strength to close her eyes she clenched them shut, steeling herself for the sharp pierce that was sure to come.

There was a slight sting, but it was more of a tiny prick that tickled a bit. Sighing slowly as to not stretch the wounds Samaru had poked in her neck Olivia placed her hands against his bare chest, listening to his rapid swallowing which would pause every now and then, the sound replaced by his rushed breathing, taking in quick gulps of air before continuing to feed hungrily of her own life.

Before long he let go, licking off the excess blood that continued to drip down her smooth skin till it clogged.

The woman opened her eyes to see a pair of soft brown ones inches from her own. Using the closed space to her advantage Olivia noted that his skin was no longer pale and cold.

* * *

Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist she leaned into the radiating warmth of the man who's body was previously of her best friend.

"When will you turn back to normal?" she asked, burying her face into his neck as she returned the embrace.

Samaru pursed his lips, wondering that as well. Rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly he shrugged, not having an answer.

"I want my best friend back."

"I know Olivia. I want my old body back too."

Feeling a bit tired from losing a fair amount of blood the petite woman yawned. Samaru chuckled at hearing the sound and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the closet bridal style and upstairs to her own room.

By the time he had gotten there she was already fast asleep, snoring lightly while curling in closer to his warmth. Blushing a little with a twitching smile breaking across his face he gently laid her down on her bed, pulling the sheets out from under her to tuck her in.

* * *

Beginning to pull away the brunet paused, a thought flicking across his mind. Leaning down again the teen hesitated before curling a finger under her chin to tilt it up and placed a soft yet passionate kiss amongst her lips.

Backing off he brushed his thumb on his own lips, flicking his tongue over his lower lip as if to savour the sweet taste. Exiting the room he bumped into Madara, who was heading to the room he just left, obviously planning on visiting his Olivia.

Wait... His?

Shaking his head at the disloyal thought he met his uncle's gaze.

"She needs to rest for a while." he uttered, silently closing the door behind him.

Pouting like a child Madara 'hmphed', glancing over his nephew's shoulder and at the wooden barrier, sending a deep glare at it.

"I was looking for you and Olivia, but I found you first I guess I should get you out the way." the Uchiha spoke, motioning for the brunet to follow as he went down the stairs.

* * *

**LOA: Alright you readers listen up, Princess Shadowfiend wants you all to VOTE for her next chapter!**

**VOTE on who you want to have fun Samaru next! XD**

**Here's the list of victims…err…..I mean playmates:**

**Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu,**

***Kisame and Deidara are out since they already had fun, Madara is her uncle so definitely no lol.**

**AND Olivia is off limits…for now muahahaha. Princess Shadowfiend has her reasons for this***


	7. Make Me Feel Better

Samaru sat in his chair opposite from his uncle, frozen in shock, fury, and possibly loss.

"I..." he started, teeth clenching to stop them from chattering.

"I can't eat ice cream anymore?!" he shouted, jumping up with betraying tears falling from his glowing red eyes.

Madara gave him a stern look and crossed his arms while standing to tower over the teen by a few inches.

"Now that you're a Half Blood, you can't eat any food except blood and possibly some drinks." he stated, eyes narrowing when he saw Samaru's bottom lip wavering.

"And we don't know what will happen if you eat human foods. The result could be severe illness or worse; death."

Seeing more tears beginning to form in his nephew's eyes he sighed, mentally admitting that he was getting too old for this. His eyes widened when Samaru suddenly vanished before him an heard the freezer roughly yank open.

Turning around in horror to see the brunet grab a giant spoon and a tub of ice cream he was too late as the boy tore off the lid and shovelled in as much as he could.

* * *

Two Minutes Later. . . . .

Madara stood next to his nephew, holding his hair out of the way for him as his stomach emptied it's contents. If he had a weaker stomach, he would've fallen down the same hole due to the vile smell the waste gave off from the toilet bowl.

Glancing at the bowl when Samaru's retching seemed to sound more sickly the raven blanched, covering his mouth with his free hand when he saw that he was also puking out the blood he had fed from Olivia earlier.

"Not good, not good, not good." he muttered.

'He'll have to feed again after this, but he'll be too weak to fetch his own prey.' he added to himself.

"Oh. My. God."

Samaru had finally rid his tummy's contents into the commode and turned his pale face to the intruder to see Sasori cupping a hand over his slightly green face.

"Samaru decided to try 'saving' his ice cream earlier after I told him no." Madara informed the red head, tsking at the teen's foolishness.

Gulping heavily Sasori removed his hand and stepped over to the brunet, clasping two cold wooden hands over his shoulders. Helping Samaru stand he guided the boy out of the bathroom, turning to give Madara a worried expression.

"I don't know how, but I'll try to replenish his strength while he rests." he uttered, leaving the older man to his scared thoughts.

* * *

Another Couple Minutes Later. . . .

"Seriously what were you thinking?" growled the puppeteer as he placed a wet cloth over the brunet's forehead after carefully setting him on the medical bed.

Glad that the teen had a habit of walking around shirtless in his/her new form, he pressed his fingers against his torso, prodding slightly and examining while ignoring the groans of discomfort he got in response.

"I know it hurts but it's necessary." he said, face blank as he grabbed a syringe from his work table and extracting blood samples.

"I've been needing some of your blood to help my chances of finding a way to reverse this stupid thing." He knew it was pointless to talk when Samaru wasn't likely to reply, but he might as well inform him now.

When he turned away from the boy to place the syringe back on the table, a single warm finger brushed across the back of his neck, the contact making a shiver run down his spine with a small wave of pleasure spreading in his body.

Jerking back around the brunet was just lying there, breathing laboured and weak, but his eyes were staring into his own, glowing a heated crimson that nearly made his mind go numb.

"Sasori," he groaned out. "I'm horny."

With his trance like state crashing away from the last two words the red head face palmed with an uncontrollable smirk pulling at his lips.

"Your head is playing tricks with you. You need to get some rest." he ordered.

When he dared to make eye contact again images flicked in his mind, each one of them very unintentional and very erotic. It was almost like being pulled into one of Itachi's Tsukyomi, only except that it was in his own head.

* * *

SLAM!

Sasori spun around to see Hidan leaning against the doorframe, bleeding heavily and his right arm missing.

"Kakuzu won't fucking fix my damn arm!" he exclaimed, breathing hard and stumbling towards the bed next to Samaru's.

The puppeteer was about ready to yank his hair out, but calmly, albeit forced himself to, summoned chakra strings to grab a needle and thread, then the arm Hidan pulled out that was obviously his, and used his own hands to continue observing the blood sample he obtained while his puppet strings sewed the albino's arm back on.

"The fuck happened to him?" Hidan inquired, eyeing the ill vampire.

"He tried, well, DID eat ice cream after Madara said no." he answered, quickly jotting down notes and ingredients needed while looking into a microscope.

Gathering needed equipment and papers, Sasori headed out the door with a final look at the two and decided that it would be safe to leave them alone.

Hidan lied back on his bed, occasionally flicking his eyes to the side whenever the teen groaned.

"Was ice cream really that fucking important to you?" he growled in annoyance.

He heard a scoff. "It's proof that I'm still myself somewhat."

Samaru suddenly let out a hiss and began to pant, silently cursing Ssori for all that was worth. He clenched the sheets beneath him with tight fists, choking out and unable to cease the heat that burned inside his loins.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong now-" Hidan snapped his mouth shut when he noticed the growing bulge in the brunet's pants.

"H-Hidan, please help." he begged, voice breaking.

The albino nearly broke when the boy turned his face to him with a pained, pleading look, his teeth clenching as sweat began to form on his brow. Absentmindedly licking his lip at the sight he reminded himself that if he moved around too much the stitches would come loose and he didn't want that.

Meeting eyes with him again Hidan sighed and stood up, walking over to the teen who had a hopeful look on his flushed face. Looking at the bulge he growled when his own cock began to twitch. Skinny jeans are dangerous for men who get horny easily.

Flicking his eyes down to examine his arm he smirked as his healing abilities began to work and he crawled over the writhing vampire. Straddling him Hidan worked on the button of his pants and unzipped them, sucking in a sharp breath when Samaru's shaft sprang as he tugged down the black boxers.

"Why can't you just fucking jack off?" he inquired, eyeing the cock hungrily.

"Lost too much energy throwing up my last meal." Samaru answered, moaning and arching his back when the albino wrapped a hand around his erection.

"Please, make me release." he breathed out, a shudder running down his spine from the intense look he got from the Jashinist.

* * *

He didn't complain when two fingers were jammed inside his anus, harshly preparing him while another strong hand pumped him.

A growl erupted from the immortal when the vampire begged him to go faster, the vulnerable tone of the usually strong willed teen's voice the most arousing sound to his ears.

Pulling his fingers out and releasing his hardened length Hidan pulled the boy's hips up and positioned himself at the tight abused entrance. Crashing his mouth to Samaru's he rammed inside with a quick thrust, devouring his mouth when he shouted out.

Quickly entering a battle of dominance the two exchanged sounds of pleasure each time the albino pistons into the young vampire with none of his strength held back. A pair of hands roughly jerked at his hair, tousling it but it sent shivers down his spine and somehow encouraged him to go faster.

Before long Samaru suddenly tore his face from his, breaking the starved tongue battle, and clamped his teeth into his neck. Giving a small shout at the sharp pain Hidan jerked his hips one more time and release at the same time with the teen.

Samaru sucked hard and fast, greedily drinking Hidan's crimson liquid that poured into his hungry mouth till he could drink no more.

Pulling away and collapsing on his beck he muttered a grateful thank you and lied there for a few minutes whereas the immortal pushed himself off the bed which definitely wasn't creaking earlier, cursing up a storm and clamping a hand over the wound in his neck.

"Fucker hurts like a bitch." he snapped, leaving the medical bay.

When Sasori returned a few minutes later with a variety of herbs Samaru was a mess. Puddles of cum all over his torso, hair matted with sweat and blood dripping from his lips. The most disturbing part was that he wasn't pale anymore and looked as healthy as ever.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked with a gulp, eyes wandering over the muscular teen who was still commando.

Chuckling the brunet shook his head and licked the remaining bloody off his lips. "It'd be best not to unless you go through your videos tonight." and he stood up to retrieve his boxers and pants from the floor and left.

Feeling something warm drip down his nose Sasori stared wide eyed at the door, muttering.

"Damn what an ass."


	8. Paintball Madness

Samaru lifted the speaker to his lips, voice low as he spoke and eyes wide as they watched every corner surrounding him.

"This is 'Shadow' speaking. I'm southwest from the staircase leading to the second floor. Your location? Over."

("Blue Eyes replying. I'm waiting for you upstairs. I can't seem to get past the enemies' base guard, he's got a sharp eye. I'm hiding behind the couch. Ov-")

A voice rudely cut in from a different channel.

("Fucking hell! I keep getting shot in the fucking face!")

'Blue Eyes' could be heard sighing from her end.

("'Reaper' keep it down or they'll find us. Over and out.")

("Not my fucking mom. Over and out.")

Chuckling quietly Samaru hooked the communicator back to his belt loop.

* * *

"She's YOUR lover ya nitwit." he sang out, beginning his journey to the stairs and wiping away some sweat that had formed on his brow, smearing the camouflage makeup slightly.

The walkie-talkie buzzed before he could take the first step of the stairs.

("Big Blue calling! Big Blue calling! Code red! Code red!")

The brunet swiftly pulled out the communicator once again.

"This is Shadow! What's the issue Blue?"

("Getting ambushed. Barely managed to take cover in the kitchen without getting shot but it won't be long till they find me again. I need backup ASAP. Over and out.")

Samaru switched channels.

"Reaper I need you to help Big Blue fight off the enemy in the kitchen. Over."

("I'm fucking on it. Damn bastards ruined my hair.")

Click!

* * *

Entering stealth mode once more he hurried up the stairs, stopping at the very top and crouching low to peek out behind the railing. Looking about the hall he deemed it safe and proceeded onwards only to jump back and avoid a snare that had been set up.

The vampire rolled sideways, dodging a series of oversized bullets and pulling out his gun to rapidly fire at the attacker.

His pursuer stepped behind an open door, shielding themselves as they pointed their gun at him from the side of the door. He somersaulted to dodge them, shooting a single shot to disarm them.

The enemy let out a shout, unwisely stumbling out to retrieve their stray weapon, and the teen took this chance to land two hits. On the leg and the shoulder blade.

The person, now identified as a male, fell forward with a grunt, allowing Samaru to walk up to him with senses still on high alert.

Turning the barely moving body with his foot the teen aimed at the man's heart.

* * *

"State your name, and you'll be recognized in honor for your bravery." he uttered, eyeing the dark red stains on the red head's uniform.

"S-Sasori." he choked out, gasping in pain when he tried to move.

"P-please... make the pain stop." he begged.

Nodding with sad eyes Samaru pulle the trigger, sticky red liquid splattering all over the man's chest, and stopped moving. Reaching down he gently closed Sasori's eyes, closing his own for a moment of silent respect.

He was off in a fast sprint when he heard Reaper give off a war cry that echoed off the vibrating walls, signifying hat more were coming.

Coming for him.

Finding Blue Eyes was his top priority now. It was the most he could do for hiss fallen comrades.

The brunet skidded to a halt just outside he entrance to the living room and slammed his back against the wall to peek around the door frame and immediately spotted the petite spitfire that had requested his help.

Holding her rifle close to her small but shapely chest, prepared to attack the tall bulk that stood strongly in front of the pedestal that held their main objective.

The blonde turned her head slightly to make eye contact with him, her sapphire gems widening and her mouth opening to scream out.

"Samaru look out!"


	9. The Dead Kiss

Samaru clutched his torso, where the crimson liquid oozed almost sickly between his fingers. He slowly stood and stumbled backwards into the living room, where a horrified Olivia was sitting, hands clasped over her mouth to stifle a scream.

The teen released a cough as he collapsed onto his back, squinting his eyes open to see his attacker. Cold onyx stones stared into his disbelieving chocolate brown orbs.

"U-Uncle-... How could you?"

Madara frowned at the weak gaze his nephew had, lowering his gun and replacing the displeased curl of his lips with a sadistic smirk.

"I made an agreement with them, which assured me in obtaining a certain 'prize'." he purred out the last word while flicking his eyes to Olivia with a heated unmistakable emotion.

Samaru narrowed his hatred filled eyes with a slightly possessive growl.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her you traitor."

Olivia was grabbed harshly by both elbows, forcefully dragged over to the raven by the very brute who was guarding their objective. She kicked and thrashed while shouting words of profanity that would've made Hidan proud of her.

She instantly scrambled to Samaru and clung to his arm when she was tossed to the traitor's feet, both of them ending up getting dragged since she had an iron grip when Madara tried pulling her to him.

"Kakuzu, separate them." the man ordered the brute, who then stepped forward to pry them apart.

Then suddenly.

* * *

"OLIVEEEEE~!"

"Uh oh." Madara uttered far too late before he was smacked in the face by a barrage of bullets. He fell to the floor motionless, red dripping from every corner of his face, and Kakuzu followed suit.

Emerging from the other side of the room Tobi rushed towards his comrades, one of them heavily injured.

"Olivee! Sammy! Tobi's come to th-" the boy was cut short when he spotted the latter of persons being gingerly approached by the woman.

"S-Sammy?" he stuttered, dropping his gun which was luckily strapped around his waist and shoulder and running over to them.

"A little late... Tobi." Samaru spoke weakly, giving an even weaker smile.

"Samaru, please stay with us." Olivia begged, pulling his head into her lap and caressing his cheek in a motherly manner.

"Go on and get the objective, the marathon is about to start." he whispered out, eyes beginning to slowly close.

"It's all I can do for Hidan and Kisame." he added.

Seeing this Olivia began to freak out.

"No! Damn it stay awake! The marathon won't mean anything without you!" she screamed, lifting her hand, preparing to strike.

Tobi caught her wrist before she could, his visible eye giving her a stern, yet sad look. Both of them glanced back down to the brunet who stopped breathing, eyes closed in an almost peaceful look.

* * *

"We should go on Olivee, it's the least we could do. It was Sammy's last wish." Tobi uttered softly, voice wavering, a key sign that he too was crying beneath his mask.

Sniffling with a few tears streaking down her face Olivia nodded, but instead of gently removing the vampire's head from her lap, she lifted his face to her own.

Tobi pursed his lips and stood to walk away, wisely thinking it best to leave the woman and pluck the remote from its resting spot amongst the pedestal and pressing the power button, instantly the intro of the new Pokémon series flashing on the screen of their recently purchased flat screen T.V.

Olivia slowly pressed her quivering lips to the dead brunet's, moving them sluggishly for a moment before pulling away to let out a sob.

"I will always love you Samaru." she murmured almost too softly for herself to hear and standing up to join Tobi on the sofa.

Everyone entered the room with annoyed groans.

"Seriously?! All that just to watch Pokemon?!" Kakuzu hollered, irritated that they were driving up the cable bill already.

"Don't you dare start complaining!" Olivia snapped at him.

* * *

"If you would just sit down and learn to appreciate all the helpful tips this show gives children you might actually like it!"

Deidara sat down with them, wiping a tear from his misty eyes.

"That was beautiful, un. You should become an actress, hmm." he complimented her.

The petite female blushed, ignoring the growl Kakuzu gave, obviously jealous.

"I'll have to agree." Samaru spoke, plopping down so closely next to the main object of his affection that their legs were pressed together.

Hidan and Kisame joined in the conversation with huge grins, both speaking simultaneously.

"We should do this more often."

Both were covered head to toe in sticky dark red paint.

"I can see why Samaru chose dark red of all colors. It adds to the realism." Itachi uttered, not a single speck of paint on him.

Zetsu morphed out of the wall, completely drenched in the substance.

"How he managed to get me so easily I have yet to find out. (He got lucky.)"

Before everyone could part ways to either go to their rooms or join the group watching Pokemon Samaru's eyes got suspiciously shifty, glancing from side to side before he reached over to grab Olivia into his arms and pull her into his lap, cradling her like a baby.

His lips crashed to hers the second she opened her mouth to squeak in protest, automatically engaging them in a short minute battle for dominance till Kakuzu stomped over threateningly.

Parting away for air Samaru smirked, helped the woman sit back in her original spot, and acted like nothing happened.

"Don't even think about it Kuzu." she said sternly despite the hot blush spreading across her cheeks, when said man was about ready to slam his fist into the brunet's face.


	10. The Cure?

Before Olivia could open her door she quickly sidestepped as Madara and Sasori were both violently thrown out, the very door being knocked down from the force.

A single vial of strange pink liquid was tossed after them, but safely caught by one Sasori's puppet strings.

"Guys? Is Samaru alright?" Olivia inquired, warily stepping around the men as they pushed themselves up so she could peek through the empty space that a strong maple door once proudly stood.

Samaru was sittin on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and a hand reaching up to rub his forehead as he glared heatedly at he floor like he was frustrated and worried at the same time.

"He needs a moment to think about his predicament." Sasori uttered, safely tucking he vial inside his cloak.

"What happened?" she asked, voice low.

"What 'will' happen, is the proper question." Madara corrected, lips set in a flat line.

"I can hear you ya know." Samaru spoke with a slight growl.

Giving the teen a stern look Sasori nudged Olivia downstairs.

"This matter also involves you so we need to talk."

* * *

. . . . .

They took a short walk away from the complex and to a fairly empty park, setting themselves comfortably at a picnic table.

"So why is he so angry?" Olivia wanted to know now, considering that Samaru was still technically her best friend, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"He's changing." Madara whispered out quietly, face blank and hidden by his bangs.

"Changing?"

"That potion didn't make him a full fledged Half Blood, instead it's slowly turning him into a full blooded vampire. The rate of his changing increases everyday unfortunately." Sasori explained, not liking the scared look on her face.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

The puppeteer pursed his lips, eyes flicking to the side momentarily.

"He'll start to try 'bonding' with you from now on, and sometimes throw 'temper tantrums' because his body is getting restless from it's changing."

"Temper tantrums?" she repeated, confused.

"He'll begin to get violent, up to the point that he might try to kill someone, even you." Madara said grimly.

"And eventually we will have to kill him ourselves if he is unable to control himself any longer." Sasori finished for the raven.

"What about that pink liquid?" she questioned, remembering the strange colored container.

Sasori pulled out the mentioned potion.

* * *

"This was meant to be the cure, but with his blood continuously changing the results aren't certain. What I am positive of is that if he drinks it he will either turn back into the perverted and obnoxious girl we all know," he was temporarily interrupted when Madara snorted.

"Or his body will automatically finish its changing..." Sasori went silent.

Olivia's mind was racing.

'Finish it's changing? Does that mean?!'

She felt the faint trickle of a tear falling down her cheek and she bit her lip.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked, wiping away the warm droplet.

"It's not up to us." Madara spoke.

"It's his choice to make, not ours."

* * *

. . . . .

Several crashes were heard from upstairs when they returned to he residence, followed by a pained yell that sounded far too familiar.

Rushing up the steps Olivia ignored the warnings frantically shouted at her from Sasori and Madara, all but thoughtlessly tackling the new door open that Kakuzu had purchased not too long after the trio left.

Samaru was on his knees, forehead pressed against a wall, his right hand clenched in a tight fist next to his head, and the other clasped over his eyes, which had blood dripping through his fingers. Horrified, the woman scrambled over to him.

"Samaru? Samaru! What happened?!" she demanded, trembling hands reaching up to grab the limb that hid the vampire's wounded eyes.

"Light... Cover the window." he pleaded weakly, hand tightening over his face and he hissed through his teeth.

Looking about the woman saw that the curtains had been swiped open, letting in the hazy sunlight. Climbing back to her feet Olivia nearly jumped her way to the window and tugged them closed. It was then that her nose picked up the scent of burning flesh.

Observing what she could see of his partially covered face she saw that the skin around his eyes his hand failed to hide was marred with bleeding blisters and charred black skin that slowly fell off as new and healed tissue grew beneath it.

"Don't worry, losing my virginity felt worse." the brunet assured her, carefully removing his hand to show that one of his eyeballs had been burnt in half, but that was rapidly replaced with clear white sclera and the soft brown irises she had grown to be unable to go a day without seeing.

It took the woman several moments she realise that Samaru was glaring at her, though he heated emotion kept flickering to one of longing.

"You shouldn't be near me." he stated, backing away.

* * *

Her heart stung at the resentment that coated his smoothly spoken words, and tears pricked at the corners of her crystal blue eyes, already on the verge of spilling over.

Swallowing down the thick lump forming in her throat Olivia took a steady step towards the gradually retreating vampire, her wavering advances growing more bold even when the glare got sharper.

"I'm warning you Olivia." Samaru growled, body shaking from refrained anger and lips twitching as he forced himself to not flash his teeth at her as an animalistic treat.

"And I'm not listening 'Lexy'." she bravely shot back, using her friend's real name in a snappy tone.

The teen's eyes flashed a dangerous and blindly furious crimson. She had struck a nerve, but it was the right one at the wrong time. Samaru needed to be reminded who he was really was, and that was what she was going to do.

"You may have a different body, you may be some myth based hybrid, you may 'think' that you are turning into some kind of monster, but on the inside you will always remain my best friend! Human or not!" she declared strongly, continuing to advance onto him even though his back was pressed firmly to the wall.

"I'm telling you one last time, leave. Now." His voice was low and dark, causing bone chilling fear to strike her to the core, yet she stood her ground.

Looking up into his blood red eyes defiantly and taking a deep breath Olivia let it all out in a single, firm reply.

"No."


	11. I'll Change For You and I'm Leaving

It stung. It stung more than the pinching of her heart breaking. Olivia's head snapped to the side, and a shaky hand, which she found out to be her own, cupped the tear stained bruise on her cheek. Samaru had backhanded her.

Turning her wide, disbelieving eyes to his blank face something inside her snapped and she all but screeched in fury, lashing out in pure instinct, recently manicured nails leaving multiple gashes across his face

A hand wrapped around her throat, prepared to snap her neck in half at any second and lifting her several inches in the air.

Olivia kicked out, opening her mouth to take in air that was not being welcomed through her restrained windpipe. Within seconds her sight began to blur out, black dotting her vision as a euphoric feeling numbed her body and she stopped struggling, letting her arms fall limply to her sides.

When her eyes began to close, mind accepting unconsciousness, she heard someone call out her name as she was suddenly released and embraced by throng arms radiating a familiar warmth. Wet droplets fell on her face, and finally reality forced her lungs to expand, wheezing out when she took in too much air at once.

"Oh my gods Olivia! You're alright!"

Olivia blinked hard till her disoriented sight cleared up enough to make out the handsome features of Samaru's face, though it was twisted in deathly worry as tears fell down his cheeks. The clear salty liquid streamed down his chin and dripped onto her forehead. He was crying?

She was hugged into his chest, face pressed into his chest as he buried his nose in her hair, crying softly and his hot breaths felt upon her scalp. The vampire's shoulders shook with each shuddering release of air as his tears soaked her hair.

"I'm so sorry... I-I don't know what got into me I'm so sorry Olivia." Samaru whispered again and again.

Olivia closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist since he was practically hugging her head. When he had calmed enough the woman helped him stand.

* * *

"I'm very sorry-"

"Don't." she stopped him. "You were angry and lost control, and I hold the blame as well for pushing you on like that."

They held each other like that for a moment, Samaru leaning against the wall with Olivia held close to him.

"I'll change Olivia." he promised.

"I'll take the potion and turn back into the annoying ice cream loving girl."

The woman smiled sadly, hiding how much those words warmed her heart. Glancing back to his face she barely noticed that it was much closer than just seconds ago, and was still decreasing the distance between them.

"Can I please kiss you Olivia?" he asked in a soft, polite tone.

Sapphire gems twinkling in happiness she nodded, replying quietly.

"Yes, you can."

Their lips pressed together in a slow, deep, yet gentle kiss, meeting multiple times before Samaru pried hers apart to slip his tongue inside. The lithe muscle flicked around calmly, tracing the edges of her straight white teeth.

* * *

Her smaller, yet sweet pink appendage glided with his hot, stronger one, gliding her hands up his chest whilst he ran his fingers through her hair.

Olivia felt herself being nudged backwards, then turned slightly, and finally the back of her legs bumped the mattress. It took only a light shove and he was on top of her, pulling away to show his loving brown eyes and helping her scoot further up the bed.

They began the battle for dominance once more, hands traveling to intimate areas to see what got the most reaction out of them. Samaru broke the kiss again to kiss a blazing trail down the side of her neck, then sucking on her pulse barely hard enough to leave a small pink mark.

Olivia hiss a sharp breath when his canines lightly scraped her delicate skin, the tiny sting turning her on more than she expected. Her legs were parted by his knee, which continued to move upwards and rub against her heat.

"Samaru..." she breathed out to hide a moan that was soon forced out of her lungs when he palmed her clothed breast, rotating the plump mound counterclockwise to bring out the most erotic sounds from her lips.

"Say my name Olivia." he whispered hotly into her ear before nipping it to earn a gasp.

"S-Samaru-"

"Not that one." he murmured, drawing his face away from her to reveal a horny expression.

"Lexy." she uttered, whimpering as the heat in her loins escalated when his eyes darkened in lust.

He pressed his knee into her womanhood again as a reward and slipped his fingertips beneath the hem of her T-shirt, flicking his dark orbs to the soft fabric momentarily to appreciate her taste in the color black.

The teen ran his warm hand over her stomach, forming aimless circular patterns as he got closer to her bosoms, her shirt riding up with his roaming limb. Olivia's breath hitched in anticipation, waiting for those strong fingers to slip under her bra.

He never did, instead, he shifted a bit do that he could brush his lips up her abdomen then over her rib cage and left a wet trail with his tongue in her cleavage. The blonde sat up so he could remove the shirt from her body.

* * *

Samaru put his face centimeters from her bust, eyes glancing up to meet hers with a playful gleam as he slid his hands inside the cups to palm them. Eyes widening as she wised up to what he was planning she was a second too late and her garment was removed with a flick of his wrist.

The vampire planted kisses all over her breasts, teasing the flesh and purposely skipping her nipples till they were perked to hard little rosy buds. Deciding that he had tortured her enough he clasped his lips around a peak, twirling his tongue over the tip and careful not to prick the skin with his canines.

Olivia moaned wantonly, arching into him and hugging his head closer by threading her arms around his neck as he tended to the other.

His hands raked down her sides, flicking their fingers under the band of her pants and one mover around the undo the button and pull down the zipper. Unfortunately unknown to him Olivia was planning the same thing and didn't realize till she grasped him through the fabric of his boxers, making him gasp in surprise and moan out when she began to pump him.

Glaring halfheartedly at her Samaru reached under the elastic band of her choice of underwear, possibly a laced thong, and teased the bundle of sensitive nerves above her entrance. Olivia released a surprised moan and looked at him with hooded sapphires.

"I'm ready." she murmured, working her hands simultaneously with his to remove his skinny jeans and boxers, whilst he tugged down hers.

Samaru placed himself at her entrance, adjusting himself to a comfortable position before pushing in, gripping her hip with a gasp once he was encased in her warmth.

"Olivia.." he whispered softly, yet breathing hard.

The woman bucked her hips as a signal to hurry up, and immediately instinct clicked inside and he pulled her close. Pulling out till just the tip of his member remained Samaru plunged inside, blood rushing in his veins at the sound of the strangled moan she made.

Olivia threw her head back as he increased his tempo, arms clinging to him and nails leaving scratches all over his back. The bed springs began to creak beneath them from how hard he was pounding inside her.

They both screamed out in bliss as they released the unbearable tension that had built up inside their cores.

* * *

. . . . .

"I'm telling you I didn't RAPE her!" Samaru exclaimed to his doubtful uncle, who stood before him with his arms crossed; a posture that gave the brunet a bad sense of de ja vu.

"Just drink it." Sasori muttered, tossing the potion to him.

Despite their boisterous behaviour the air was tense and thick with anxiousness. Gulping down saliva Samaru lifted the brim to his lips.

"Here goes..." he spoke, holding his nose before drinking it and quickly swallowing to keep from throwing up the foul tasting liquid that reminded him of spoiled milk and rotten apples.

He tossed the empty container to the floor and shuddered at the revolting taste that remained on his tongue before suddenly doubling over and falling to his knees, arms holding his stomach in pain.

"Gah!"

His skin seemed to crack, layer upon layer falling off as he appeared to shrink, and chest growing out to form a set of large, plump bosoms. His hair grew out, slowly reaching past his now smooth and feminine shoulders, stopping mid-back.

He clumped to the floor, dead skin now covering his body, hiding it from view.

"Is the bastard dead?" Hidan asked in a worried tone. Who knew how Olivia would act if the brunet actually died?

"Tobi thinks Sammy is not Sammy anymore." said Tobi, who was guarding the door to make sure Olivia didn't sneak in.

"I'm fucking fine you assholes! And Tobi is right."

* * *

The figure moved to swipe off the stuff that reminded them of snake skin and reveal the half naked body of Lexy.

"LOO LOO!" Tobi shrieked, running over to tackle her.

"Hold on a sec! Not while my boobs are hanging out!" she warned, though too late.

"Thank goodness the cure worked. (It would've gotten messy if things didn't turn out this well.)" Zetsu uttered, watching as his lover smothered the brunette while snuggling his face into her chest.

"Tobi missed using Loo Loo's boobies as pillows!"

"Hey!" Kisame snapped. "Those are MY pillows!" he snarled.

Madara sent him a sharp glare, silencing him while Itachi 'hned' and shook his head.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"OLIVIA!" they all shouted, facing her.

"Woah, didn't expect such a welcome." she said, backing up slightly before spotting her best friend on the floor, face gushing red as her breasts were overly molested.

"L-Lexy?"

Said girl gave a sheepish grin and pushed Tobi off of her so she could stand up. The girls stared at one another, one smiling while the other simply stood there in shock.

* * *

Olivia suddenly ran over to her, tackling her much like the way Tobi did not so long ago, but was crying.

"Oh my god! It's really you!" she cried, nearly suffocating the teen.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

Olivia released her with a blush, blinking when she noticed two bare breasts were within her line of vision.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!"

This was going to be a long day.

"Half naked you mean." Lexy corrected her.

Two Weeks Later...

Deidara entered the living room where almost everyone was lounging about, a grim expression on his face. A fairly tall and lean man with short yet messy brown hair and a goatee followed in after him.

"Where's Lexy, un? Someone is here to pick her up, hmm." he spoke, rising the attention of the occupants in the room.

"Tobi will go wake Loo Loo up." said Tobi and he rose from the sofa to retrieve the brunette from her catnap.

"WHAT THE HELL TOBI IM TRYING TO TAKE A FUCKING NAP!"

"But someone is here to pick Loo Loo up! Tobi is only being a good boy!"

"Pick me up?" The three words were barely audible and ere quickly followed by a rush of feet scrambling down the stairs.

"BROTHER!" Lexy exclaimed, running up to the man who returned the embrace.

"Brother?" they all questioned, glancing at each other then to the siblings.

"I found a place to settle down till you can graduate." her brother said, placing a light kiss on her forehead before releasing the hug.

"Oh... Will mommy be able to visit?" she inquired in a somewhat sad tone.

"On occasion." he answered.

"That's nice..." the teen mumbled, turning her head to cast a mournful expression among the others who were watching sadly.

Olivia walked up to her with misty eyes, sniffing and giving her a tight hug.

"You be good and visit us, Kay?" she demanded weakly, voice cracking.

Lexy nodded, returning the hug and letting go to give the others hugs as well. Most of them got hugs around the waist since she was still considerably much shorter than them, albeit now three inches taller than Olivia.

When she came up to Kisame she dug around in her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I've been wanting to give this to you since my birthday." she stated as he accepted it.

"Don't read it till I leave though." she whispered quietly so only he could hear.

She wasn't prepared for the pair of arms that pulled her into his torso, the hug appearing silly but touching her heart in many ways no one else had.

"I'll miss you too kitten." Kisame said, patting her head.

Itachi gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room with his lover, both successfully hiding their watering eyes.

Madara was last and didn't hide his tears, clinging her to him for several moments.

"I'll miss you my little cat." he uttered.

"I'll miss you too uncle Maddy."

She pulled away to rush upstairs and pack her things, minutes later coming down with a suitcase thrown over her shoulder and walking to her brother with a sad smile.

"Ready to go Lexy?"

"Yeah I'm ready Steven."

She cast one last glance over her shoulder and walked out the door, closing it with her foot.

The room was silent, minus the audible crying heard from Kisame's and Itachi's room.

"I'm gonna miss drawing with her, un."

"I'll miss making birdhouses with her." said Sasori, eyes staring at the door. Pretty much everyone was staring at it mournfully.

"Tobi will miss getting sick with Loo Loo after eating too much ice cream with her."

"We will miss bandaging her fingers after she gets thorns stuck in them for not being careful while weeding the roses. (Even though it was a hassle.)" Zetsu muttered.

They all looked at Hidan and Kakuzu expectantly.

"What?" Hidan snapped, glaring at them.

Sasori raised a brow at him and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll fucking miss watching the bitch dancing in the sexy panties I got for her fucking birthday." he admitted, failing to hide the mist covering his eyes as was Kakuzu.

"I'll miss discussing different ways on saving money with her." he grumbled, turning his face away.

They will all miss the brunette dearly, but she will be back. Right? They could only hope.

...

Kisame opened the paper, wiping away a few stubborn tears and noticing that it was a poem.

"I wish, I wish,  
With all my heart and above,  
To someday see,  
My one true love.

Is it a crime?  
To be with you?  
Most of the time,  
It just seems too true.

I love you Kisame and Itachi,

Lexy."

This only caused more crying to erupt from him and the raven, but they weren't the only ones. Everyone was in their rooms crying.


End file.
